Never Gonna be Alone
by NY Rae
Summary: I got the inspiration for this story from watching the music video for Nickelback's Never Gonna Be Alone. Hope ya like. Disclamer inside.
1. Chapter 1

**You know I wish I did but I do not own the Song or the Characters of this story. I will tell you that I am working on my other stories, I was listening to the song Never gonna be Alone by Nickelback. And this is what came of it. Hope ya like.**

"Hey Annie you ready?" Daisy asked shutting the door behind her as she walked back into the small room.

"Hey, just about." Annie replied turning to face her.

"Hey what's up? You're supposed to be happy today girl." Daisy said noticing the tears falling down Annie's face.

"I am happy. I'm marrying the man of my dreams. I was just thinking that this is the fourth important day my dad has missed because of whatever reason. I know what he's done but he's still my dad and I still wish he was here." Annie explained. "After my ma died he worked a lot more and was almost never home. He was on the road for my tenth birthday; he wasn't even there to give me the bike he got me. The last time I saw him was three days before my senior prom. He missed that, and my graduation. And now after ten years he's missin' my weddin'. I just wish he was here."

"Oh hun, you have no reason to cry. If he could see the woman you have grown into, he would regret ever leavin'." Daisy said trying to reassure her. "Hey, it's your weddin day and I for one know that your groom is waitin' prayin you ain't gonna leave him standin' at the alter alone. He loves you and I know you love him. Go out and forget that your father isn't here. Let Marco walk you down the isle, get thought the vows and kiss your groom senseless. Then go on the honey-moon that ya both set up and start on givin' me some nieces and nephews." Daisy said smirking.

Annie laughed at the last part and grinned. "We started on that a while ago, just no luck so far." She said standing up and heading to the makeup station, leaving a stunned Daisy in her wake. "Now that you have cheered me up, how bout you get me presentable so I can go marry the man of my dreams?" Annie said looking back at Daisy who's expression had changed from shock to joy.

"Yes ma'am." Daisy said smiling and going to help Annie.

When they were done with the makeup, Daisy headed out to tell Luke, the best man, that everything was ready to go and to let the pianist know. Annie met Luke and Daisy behind the doors that led to the chapel.

"You look beautiful Annie." Luke said smiling and giving Annie a kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad you get to experience the joys of marriage." He said wrapping one arm around Daisy.

"Thank you Luke. That means a lot." Annie said as Marco came into the room.

"Wow, you look stunning Annie." He said as he walked up and jugged Annie.

"Thank you." Annie said smiling. "Let's get this started."

The music started and the doors opened. Luke and Daisy walked hand in hand to their spots at the front of the church. Then when it was Annie's turn the music changed to Nickelback's "Never Gonna Be Alone." Marco and Annie walked to the front of the isle and Marco gave Annie a quick kiss on the cheek then looked at her groom and smiled before placing her hand in his. Marco quickly took his spot beside Luke. The first part of the ceremonies went quickly without incident. When it was time for the vows, Annie smiled.

"These two have chosen to write their own vows, Jimmy, if you would." The pastor asked.

"Boots, Annie. I have imagined this day for many years. Hell if I'm honest I've been imagining it since we went to prom together ten years ago. Even then I knew what I wanted, and I was hell bent on getting it." Jimmy started. The whole room laughed at the last statement. "I knew that I would have to wait and wait and wait some more. With everything you had been through I didn't want to rush anything. I wanted to make sure you were going to be in this one hundred percent. And when I thought you would be, I asked you to marry me. By some miracle you said yes. For the past twenty years I have wanted nothing more than to take all of your pain away. I didn't want you to have the memory of your mother's death or your father's leaving to be on your mind. I know bringing those up isn't really good wedding memories but if neither of those had happened I can say with almost certainty that we would not be standing here today. What I really want you to know is that you're never gonna be alone, I'll never let you fall, I'm never leaving you Anne Noland Frost. We're gonna see the world out, and if something happens, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. I love you Boots, more that I did ten years ago. And I only see myself loving you more over the next seventy years." Jimmy finished.

"Jimmy, my very own John Wayne. I love you more than anything. If I had known ten years ago how I would feel on this day I would have told you to marry me a hell of a lot sooner. There as only been you as a constant after my mother died. The only one who could give me away turns out to be the only one I want to run to. I need you, and that is f-ing hard to say." Annie laughed. "I never thought I deserved someone to love me the way you do. I was thinking earlier, back in the bridal room. You are the only person I have that is in every good memory, from childhood birthdays, to my first kiss, to prom, graduation, first day in the Marshal's service, to today. The best day of them all, the day I get to become Mrs. Jimmy Carter Godfrey. I know we have had some rough times, and we still have more to come. But I look forward to every good, bad and in-between day for the next seventy years. I love you more than I ever thought possible. You're my anchor and my rock. I love ya cowboy." Annie finished off. Jimmy noticed the tears streaming down her smiling face, and wiped them away. His expression mirroring Annie's.

The rest of the ceremony was much more, what people would call, normal Annie and Jimmy. When the pastor said 'You may kiss the bride' Jimmy pulled Annie close and kissed her, Annie jumped up and wrapped her legs around Jimmy's waist. Everyone in the audience laughed because they could see Annie was wearing a pair of jeans under her dress, and the tell tale boots she never went without. Once everyone had been escorted to the reception, Annie, Jimmy, and the bridal party had their pictures taken. There were some taken of the bride and groom, some of the Grooms men and the brides maids. Annie insisted on one of her, Daisy, and Natalie. Four months earlier Natalie and Marco had started dating. Luke and Daisy got a picture of them, Luke's arms wrapped possessively around Daisy's expanding waist, with Daisy's arms lightly placed on Luke's. The one that would be Annie and Jimmy's favorite was taken without their knowledge though. Annie was leaning into Jimmy's side with his arms lightly on her hips. Annie leaned up to whisper in Jimmy's ear, a grin appearing on his face the moment she pulled back to look at him. The photographer caught the picture just after the grin appeared on Jimmy's face.

The reception went well, running into the late hours of the morning, although Annie and Jimmy had left at quarter after one so they could catch their flight to Ireland.

When they landed and were driven to the cottage Jimmy rented for their two week stay, Jimmy pulled out an envelope from his tux pocket.

"Annie, come here for a sec please." He said loudly so that Annie would hear him from the other room.

"This place is amazing." Annie said walking back into the living room. Looking at Jimmy she immediately knew something was wrong. "Jimmy?"

"Have a seat. There is something I need to show you." Jimmy said, gently pulling his new wife down on the couch beside him. "I found a manila envelope on the front steps yesterday, addressed to me. When I opened it, three smaller envelopes fell out, one addressed to me, one addressed to you and the other addressed to both of us. Naturally I got curious so I opened and started reading mine. Here, you can read it if you want, it's all from your father." Jimmy said holding the letter out for her to take. She just sat there staring at Jimmy.

"Could you read it to me?" Annie asked in a very small voice.

Jimmy nodded and started to read.

"_James, this is Will, Annie's father. There are two other envelopes in this package. Don't let Annie know about them until after the 10__th__. I don't want to put any more stress on her. I know that I am the last person either of you want to hear from but I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of her over the past ten years. I know I shouldn't have left but I needed to, to keep her safe. Knowing that leaving her was going to break her hurt me so much but it was my only option. I think by now you have figured out where I am or at least why I left. I know that not taking her was a bad idea but I could see what you two had, still have. Looking at the two of you was like looking at her mother and I at that age. The love you two had is what made me leave her behind. I knew she was in the right hands and taking her away would have been a mistake. If I would have taken her you would not be marrying her tomorrow. Congratulations on that by the way. It's about damn time kid. Thanks though for letting her dictate the pace you went at. I know the feeling of watching someone you love, try and love someone else. Thank you for keeping her safe. For never letting her be alone. Whenever I hear that song, um.. Never gonna be alone, by Nickelback, I think of the way you look at my daughter, the way she looks at you. I never had to worry if leaving was the right decision because when I look at the pictures she gave me after homecoming, I see what I have always known. You would never leave her, not by your own free will. I am sorry that I left but I didn't think staying was the best idea. I have always thought of you as a son. And now I guess you are. Thank you again for taking my girl and making her happy. I don't expect a letter back but if you do decide to write, give it to Marshal Jerid Calos. He can get it back to me. Take care of my little girl for me. _

_ Will."_

"Boots? You ok?" Jimmy asked when he finished reading his letter.

"Where's the one to me?" Was all Annie said. Jimmy passed it to her.

Hesitantly Annie opened it.

_"My little girl, wow you've grown up to be an amazing woman. I know that I am the last person you want to hear from. You have probably already ready the letter to James. I would be surprised if you didn't. I know that me leaving hurt you bad, and I'm sorry for that. I never wanted to hurt you, but I got mixed up in some bad things and had to make it right. The only way I could think of to do that was make a few calls and leave you with James. Sometimes it feels like yesterday when I first held you. I remember telling your mamma that you looked just like her, just like an angel. I hope you know I never stopped loving you. I know that I will never be forgivin' but now that all of the people I ratted on are either dead or close to it I decided to leave WP. Yes I know the risks of leaving the program but right now I find it more important to try and make amends with you. I am so glad you finally let James into your heart. Congratulations sweetheart. I am so sorry that it took me this long to figure everything out, as I told James, if you contact Marshal Jerid Calos he can get you my address. If you don't want anything to do with me I understand. I just want you to know I am movin' back to Dallas. Can't tell ya where I was but I can tell ya that the weather sucked. I love you and I hope you can find it in your heart to at least send a post card with how your doing every now and then. Make sure James knows how thankful I am to him for not letting you jump off to many ledges. _

_ Love your dad_

_ Will Frost."_

After reading the letter Jimmy and Annie just sat in silence for nearly an hour. Jimmy finally got his voice back and asked Annie if she was alright.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Do you want to open the last one now or wait till you've processed this whole situation more?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's get it over with." Annie replied. "You're going to have to open it though I'm not sure I can right now."

"Ok. And whatever it says, just remember my vows; I will never let you fall. Ever." Jimmy said before opening the last envelope from Annie's biggest ghost.

Pulling out the largest piece of paper in the envelope Jimmy noticed it was again in Will's handwriting,

_ "James and Annie. I wanted you to have this. You'll understand what it is when you look at the other papers. Congratulations again on the wedding, and I hope your years are as happy as the ones I had with Annabelle, and ten times longer. I love you both. Good Luck."_

Jimmy then pulled out the next piece of paper, a check for thirty grand. He and Annie sat stunned. Written on a sticky note attached to the check was _'since I know you took this out before the one it applies to, take out the other paper.' _ Jimmy did as the sticky note said and when he opened the paper all the way he and Annie got the biggest surprise. Again there was a sticky note attached to the paper.

_Yes this is actually the dead to the house Annie grew up in. I thought that you would like to raise your family in it. There are a few items in a safe deposit box set up at the branch where Voss RD ends. . Your mother and I had it set up when we found out you were coming. There is also a letter from her in there. All you have to do is go there and tell them who you are, and show some ID. I should have told you this so much sooner, and I'm sorry._

"Jimmy?" was all Annie could say. "I… When we get back I want to go to the bank."

"We will." Jimmy said without hesitation. "Do you think you'll talk to him?"

"I don't know. Right now what I do know is that I'm in Ireland with the man I plan on spending the rest of my life with and whether or not I talk to my father again after a decade is the last thing I want to think about." Annie said smiling. "Let's change into something more comfortable and go take a walk. I saw a beautiful little village about a mile down the road. Let's go take a look."


	2. authors note

Hey, y'all. Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I am working on the next chap I promise. I will tell you now. I am not going to write any sex scenes. My cousin 15 yr old cousin reads these and I am not comfortable writing that. If y'all want to write something then send it to me I will tweak it to fit the story and post a separate one that I do not let my cousin read. There will be hints of it but nothing right out. If someone decides they want to write this, email it to me at and I will give credit where credit is due. I am just not comfortable writing something like that I know my cousin could be reading.


End file.
